sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumire Kanzaki
Sumire Kanzaki (神崎 すみれ, Kanzaki Sumire) is a member of the Teikoku Kagekidan's Hanagumi. Appearance Sumire is a young woman with chin-length brown hair, purple eyes, and a slender frame. She usually wears a purple kimono with a yellow band and carries a matching fan with her. Personality An established actress of great talent and self-professed star of the Hanagumi, Sumire is arrogant and conceited. This is likely because her father and grandfather spoiled her during the brief moments they saw her when not running their company. Despite her arrogant attitude, she is skilled pilot and highly capable of wielding a naginata, and can sometimes be rather insightful. She is a daughter born into the elite Kanzaki industrial clan, whose factory produced the Koubu. After Sakura Taisen 4, Sumire's spirit energy dwindled to a level below what is necessary to operate a koubu. Because of this, she decided to run her last theatrical performance and retire. This is shown in the OVA Sakura Taisen: Sumire. Background In the games ''Sakura Taisen'' Sumire's debut in the game is when Ichiro Ogami enters the theater after meeting Sakura and Iris. While walking around he hears an angry woman's voice. As he passes through the kitchen, Sumire calls out to Ogami. She orders Ogami to pick up a spoon that fell on the floor. It's up to the player to decide the outcome, but either way Sumire is shocked when she discovers Ohgami is the officer sent to aid the Imperial Assault Unit and begins laughing. In Bloom into Flowers! By the Maidens' Obstinacy! the fifth episode, Ogami along with Sumire and Kanna explore an abandoned mansion. While in the mansion, Sumire gets bitten by a spider. After the Ogami tries to intervene, Sumire explains that when she was a child she was a very lonely girl. Her mother and father were too busy working to spend time with her. One day while exploring her gardens, she gets bitten by a poisonous spider. this gave her a phobia of spiders. If the player makes Sumire fall in love with Ohgami, the games end with Ohgami going to a party and dancing with Sumire. As the clock reaches midnight, Ohgami and Sumire kiss and the credits starts rolling soon afterwards. ''Sakura Taisen 2'' ''Sakura Taisen 3'' ''Sakura Taisen 4'' [[Sakura Wars (2019)|''Sakura Wars (2019)]] Having retired from active duty, Sumire has now taken up the job of manager of the Great Imperial Theater and by extension the commander of the Flower Division. Her attitude has mellowed with age though she still exudes the aura of a top star. She personally recruited Kamiyama to be the Captain of the Flower Division. In films and television Sakura Taisen: Ouka Kenran Sakura Taisen: Gouka Kenran Sakura Taisen: Sumire Sumire announces her retirement from the flower division unit to Ikki Yoneda in this OVA. She plans on working with the Kanzaki industry protecting the capital and making the Kanzaki stronger. She talks to Kanna, Ogami, and wishes Sakura success as the star of the show. She does her final performance which she walks down the lane with everyone giving her one last round of applause as she walks out happily and saddened. This coincides with Michie Tomizawa's decision to retire from voice acting in 2002, as she was getting married. Although she has come out of retirement several times since then. Sakura Wars (TV Series) Sakura Wars: The Movie Other appearances Hanagumi Taisen Columns In the manga Etymology : means God. This may be a reference to her being the top idol and possible legend. means "small peninsula" or "promontory". is the Japanese word for the violet flower. This, along with her last name, may be a reference to her nickname. Trivia *It is thought that Sumire is based on and named after Sumire Haruno, a well-known member of Takarazuka Revue. References Navigation Category:Flower Division Category:Characters Category:Imperial Assault Force